Hawthorn and Hornbeam
by SayaRules
Summary: Evie's ways may not always be completely legal, but Harry couldn't find any reason not to trust them. After all, Evelyn Iris Potter was crazy, weird, and Harriett Delphinium Potter's twin sister, and Harry wouldn't have her any other way. (Fem!Harry , Potter Twins)
1. Diagonally! Or was it Diagon Alley?

Chapter 1- Diagonally! Or was it Diagon Alley?

Disclaimer- This is the part where I claim things that aren't true, right, like owning Harry Potter?

No?

Whoops.

* * *

Severus Snape couldn't believe Dumbledore's audacity. The old man knew he hated children, especially _Potter_ children. He knew Potter's children would be nothing like Lily. It was impossible to be anything like Lily. Alas, he had been sent to retrieve the imbeciles after they had replied to their Hogwarts letters by saying 'We have no idea what you're talking about, and would greatly appreciate it if you could send us an explanation'. They were just looking for attention, he knew.

As he walked up to Number 4 Privet Drive, however, he could tell something was off. Malice rose off the house in waves, the curtains were drawn, and he could almost hear shouts coming from within. When he knocked on the door, it went silent, as if a pin could be dropped and they would hear it. Feet padded on the other side of the door, and it was whisked open by a girl no older than nine. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were a shade of green only seen in the Killing curse.

"Hello, there. May I help you, sir?" Her head titled to the side, the same way Lily's would when they were young.

"I'm looking for Harriett and Evelyn Potter." He replied.

Her eyes flashed in understanding, "Oh. Come in then. Evie was just explaining the situation to our dear aunt and uncle."

This must be Harriett, then. She led him into the sitting room, where a family of muggles sat on a couch across from a clone of Harriett. Evelyn looked livid, eyes glowing with anger, but she was calm and cold.

"This topic is not open for discussion. We have made our choice, and you are not at the liberty to disrespect it." Evelyn finished, voice and face blank, before standing.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, GIRL-" Vernon started, before being cut off.

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Evelyn's voice raged with cold fury, "We will do what we please, when we please, and you will have no objections to this, because if you do I have NO reason NOT to kill you. AND DON'T THINK I WON'T, because I will, and it will be one of the most painful things you'll ever go through, and they won't even have the evidence to prove me guilty."

Petunia shrunk back further into the couch, cowering with her son. The whole family was shocked, probably because of what she had said.

Harriett padded over to her twin and stared into her eyes, "Calm down, Evie. There's no need for violence."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply, and Harry must have been expecting this based solely on the fact that she didn't react.

Harry led her sister to where Severus was standing, and then led them both out to the hall, "We would appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone, sir. Evie would thrive in jail, anyhow, but she'd much prefer staying out of it. Could we go now?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, but chose to nod instead of saying anything. They were just as attention seeking as he knew they would be.

Soon, they were in Diagon alley, and Severus didn't even notice when Evelyn slid off into the shadows.

He led Harriett to Gringotts, where they got money from her account, and then from shop to shop. He ignored her most of the way, not even stopping to wonder why she wasn't questioning anything. In fact, he didn't notice that Evie wasn't with them until they had made it to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Harriett Potter, I've been expecting you, though I had expected you to come with your twin in tow. And Severus Snape-" But said man heard no more, looking about for the second little girl he was watching.

Not spotting her, he turned to her sister, "Where is she?"

Harry smiled lightly, "I haven't got a clue. She slipped off as soon as we got here. She'll find us, though, no worries. Evie has a sixth sense for when she needs to reappear."

And just like that, Evelyn Potter walked out of the back of Ollivander's shop, grinning for the first time since he had met her. "Thank you for letting me explore your shop. It truly is a fantastic place."

Severus glared at her, "Where have you been? Now we have to go to all the stores again!"

Harry giggled, "Not at all! I picked up two of everything. We are the same size, after all." And then, "What did you find on your adventures, Evie?"

Evie smiled, "A few things that are much more interesting for me than they would be for you."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Anything I need to know?"

"I picked us up some new clothes, found us a new place to stay, and found out a lot about wands. They're very intriguing."

Evie's sister looked impressed, "You had a fruitful day, didn't you?"

"Every day is a fruitful day if you know what to do with it." Evelyn said.

Severus sneered at the girls, "Are you two quite done, yet?"

"Quite." They intoned.

Ollivander smiled at Evelyn, "Miss Potter, did you find your wand back there?" Evelyn nodded, "And your sister's?" Another nod, "Well by all means, let's see how you did!"

Smiling, Evie handed a box to her sister. Ollivander smiled, "What a peculiar choice: Hawthorn wood, 13 inches, and a mixed core of Phoenix and Hippogriff feathers. Go on, then, give it a wave.

Just touching the wand made Harry's whole body warm and fluttery and this feeling rushed out through her wand as she waved it, sending a shower of shimmering lights around her.

Ollivander smiled, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! It's been so long since I've seen a connection like that!"

Harry blushed, and turned to her sister, "What about you, sis?"

Evie smiled, slipping a wand from a holster on her sleeve. She gave it a wave, and the light show was mirrored on her.

"Oh, my, you found that one did you? I didn't think it would ever bond. It's made of Hornbeam wood, 13 inches, and has a whole chimera scale and a phoenix feather at its core. Quite unique, that is. It is curious, though, that you two would be fated to wands with those particular phoenix feathers. After all, the phoenix who gave those feathers gave one other, and it was put in the wand of your mortal enemy."

Ollivander's words seemed to affect Evie more than Harry, "You're serious?"

Ollivander nodded.

"What did we do to get on Fate's bad side?" She groaned.

"If it helps, you could be a great wand maker, with how well you matched those wands. Would you like to intern here next summer?"

Evelyn brightened up at this, "That sounds great, sir. Perhaps you can explain more to me then about the consequences of having sister wands to Voldemort's."

"I see no problem in that. You two do need to be prepared, just in case you need to take advantage of that connection. It is a very important one, indeed." Ollivander instructed.

"Mr. Ollivander, while I'm sure the children would be happy to stay and chat with you, we have places to be." Snape interrupted.

"Of course, of course. I will be seeing you next summer, then, Miss Potter. Don't forget!" Ollivander said.

"See you next summer, Mr. Ollivander!" The twins said together.

As they walked behind Snape back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry turned to Evie.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else while Professor Snape and I were gathering our school supplies? It's strange for you to only do three things over that length of time…"

Evie smirked at her sister, "Just because I only_ mentioned_ three things, doesn't mean I only _did_ three things. Alas, don't fret yourself over it, dear sister; I did nothing your pure heart wouldn't be able to handle. I just fear you wouldn't find my little adventures very interesting."

"I never said I thought you did something _bad_. It worries me more that you had to mention you didn't."

"I never said I _didn't_ do anything bad, simply that you would be able to handle it. Therefore, it must have been a bit of an off day for me."

Harry deadpanned, "Remind me again why I trust you out there on your own."

"Rule number one of the Evelyn Iris Potter Code of Conduct: Don't get caught."

* * *

**A/N: **Let me guess what you're thinking… "I could really go for some pie right now." Am I right? No? Well aren't I off center today.

So, what do you think are the other rules in the Evelyn Iris Potter Code of Conduct?

What do you think of the story so far? In my humble opinion, I think Evie needs to stop being such a Mary Sue, but the only reason she is one is because we haven't really run into her faults yet. And she does have them, I assure you. But right now, she is what she is. I also think this chapter was WAY shorter than I'd like, but I didn't want to rush too much... Was I still rushing too much? Man I haven't written anything post-worthy in a while...

The most important question I have to impose upon you, however, is what you want to see in the next chapter. I'm leaning towards what Evie did in Diagon Alley while her sis was shopping (The title would then be "Don't Get Caught" and I would make it a sort of miniseries demonstrating her Code, where a chapter like it would be up next after every new code, but they'd most likely be pretty short.) Otherwise I can just continue on with the story. Whatever pleases you guys is A-Okay with me.

Go ahead and make some suggestions, guess at some pairings, ask some questions I may or may not answer, depending on how much info the answer gives away.

UPDATE- I fixed up some mistakes I noticed upon rereading this. I have a tendency to think too fast for my hands, so they type what I'm thinking instead of what I thought. Nothing really changed about the story, though, just some grammatical issues, a forgotten word here and there, and an added sentence at the beginning that's really only there to make Snape seem (slightly) less pointless. I'll go back to checking before posting for the next chapter.


	2. Don't Get Caught!

Chapter 2: Don't Get Caught

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling in disguise.

So I tried to use my normal grammar checker on this but it's kind of screwy today, so I'll go back another day and look at it. I'm just too lazy to check my own grammar.

* * *

-Before Evie slipped away-

For the first time since Severus Snape had appeared to take them school shopping, Evie was glad he was there. The Leaky Cauldron was filled with witches and wizards with just the right amount of dirt and dust on them to match the establishment they were in, and all of them were staring at Evie and her sister. Evie, of course, didn't like this one bit, and was ready to blow her top after the day the twins had had. She was saved from this only by Snape's unapproachable air.

So instead of being crowded around and asked for autographs (they were considered celebrities, according to Professor Snape) , they got to slip past with only the mild discomfort of enough eyes to be over the place's occupational limit watching them. The greasy-haired professor led them to a dusty back alley with only a trash can inhabiting it, where he proceeded to teach them how to enter Diagon Alley with as few words as possible.

Green eyes floated over the potions professor, 'He has a grudge, that's for sure. The only question is why…' Evie wondered.

Diagon Alley, it seemed, was a medieval marketplace, with stalls and shops selling things either twin would doubt was sold anyplace else. The streets were cobblestone, the words on the signs were spelled as if written hundreds of years before, and there was the distinct feeling of magic in the air, and they were hard pressed not to think they had been taken through a portal in time. 'But why would they do that? Wouldn't time travel ruin anything we got upon returning to the future?' Evie thought, before dropping the subject, knowing that it wouldn't get her anywhere.

Evie walked alongside her sister for a while, taking in as much as Snape's pace would allow. She grew more irritated by the second at the lack of detail, and try as she might she couldn't see any more. When a particularly large crowd passed around them, Evie took the chance to slip off, waving discretely to her sister. Harry had a sixth sense for when she was doing so, and Evie doubted it would fail her today.

The first thing Evie did with her freedom was backtrack to the very opening of Diagon Alley. She took her time walking about, taking in the sights and exploring the side alleyways. One had stores filled with non-magical clothing ('Muggles' Evie remembered Snape calling them.) and another was filled with pet shops. She came across another alleyway that had only one shop- a shop that belonged to a gypsy. There were shops selling things that made no sense to sell, like used tissues and lost things, and there were shops that had books they claimed Flourish and Blotts (the bookstore on the main alley) didn't stock.

She closed in on Gringotts (the magical bank Snape had been leading them to) just as her former party walked out. There was a group of redheads walking in, large enough to hide her completely, and she slipped in between them.

"Hi there, kiddo!" One of them said, looking down at her.

"Are you hiding from someone?" An identical redhead to the first picked up.

Evie nodded her head at her sister and Snape.

"Muggleborn, huh?" The first said.

"And you got Professor Snape for guide?"

"What misfortune!" It was starting to get confusing as to which was which, and Evie had no doubt that if she talked more the she and Harry could do that.

"I'm actually muggle raised, not muggleborn." Evie said.

They laughed, "Well it's nice-"

"To meet you,"

"I'm Fred Weasley!" The one on her right said.

"And I'm George Weasley!" said the one on her left.

"And we're the Weasley twins! What's your name?" They said together.

"Evelyn Iris Potter, it's my pleasure to meet you Weasley twins," she shook both hands at once as they were offered.

"Really? You're Evie Potter?" This was a voice from behind her, which turned out being another red-headed brother.

Evie nodded, and they entered Gringotts with the three brothers staring at her. Noticing that she had reached her destination, Evie smiled at them, "Well, this is my stop, thanks for helping, Weasley family!" and she darted off to the nearest goblin-tended counter.

She stood for a moment, smiling at the Weasleys as they turned to look at her, before the goblin behind her coughed a bit. Turning, Evie observed how similar real goblins looked to the ones in fairy tales. Tilting her head slightly, Evie smiled at the goblin, "Sorry, sir, for wasting your time, but I'd like to know if I could take a heritage test here."

He took a moment to appraise her before speaking, "You are new to the magical world, aren't you?" but he wasn't looking for an answer, as he continued right away, "If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the heritage room."

"Thank you, sir, I greatly appreciate this," Evie said as she followed the goblin.

"Any time, miss. I am called Snaggletooth."

"And I'm Evelyn Iris Potter; it is a pleasure meeting you." Her words seemed to shock the goblin, as he froze for a mere moment before continuing on again.

The heritage room was just a normal office space it seemed, with a wooden desk decorated with a stone basin, a silver dagger, and many different jewels. Snaggletooth instructed her to have a seat on the red cushioned chair across the desk from where he was sitting down, and she did so. She watched him pick up one of every gem on the desk and place them in the basin. Upon closer inspection, the basin itself had strange symbols over its every surface.

"These are runes," Snaggletooth pointed out, "They hold the magic that will react with the things placed in the basin. I believe that you can take Ancient Runes as a class later in your Hogwarts carrier."

"If I may, how did you know that I was going to Hogwarts, sir?" Evie asked.

"Your twin came here earlier with a Hogwarts instructor. Besides, children going to schools other than Hogwarts go to different alleyways for their school supplies, meaning different branches of Gringotts. We have branches all over the world." He was noticeably proud of this fact, and she smiled in agreement.

"So I just need to drip some blood in this basin, right?" Evie got back to the point of them being here.

"Oh," He looked a bit sheepish at forgetting the purpose of them being here, "Yes, of course. Three drops, no more, no less."

She nodded, lifting the silver dagger in her left hand (or more precisely her dominant hand) and sliced a thin gash in her right hand, clenching it over the basin and counting three drops as they fell from her hand. Snaggletooth handed her a handkerchief, which she used to wipe away the excess blood from the wound. Seeing it already closed, she knew she shouldn't be surprised. This _was_ the world of magic, after all. Anything was possible.

Snaggletooth placed a bit of parchment on the desk, dipped what she assumed must be a quill into the basin, and placed it onto the paper. The quill jerked to life, writing out a complex family tree all on its own, and then continuing on to list what all these familial connections gained her. By the end of its furious scribbling, there must have been several feet of parchment used, and Snaggletooth picked up the parchment.

"This lists your family history as far back as we can track it, along with your inherited vaults here at Gringotts and any properties in you may have inherited. Normally, this would only be for the viewing purposes of your magical guardian, as you are underage, but your magical guardian is a man the Goblin Nation does not place particular trust in. Therefore, I announce that you are now considered an adult in the eyes of the Goblin Nation." Snaggletooth then handed her the paper.

She only glanced at the family tree; it wasn't like she could recognize any of the names, anyhow. What really interested her was the list of properties at the bottom. It seemed the Potters and her extended family had left Evie and her twin a villa in every vacation spot imaginable, manors here and there, cottages, and even a mountain range. She glanced back at the tree; how old _was_ her family, to have so much property?

Very, _very_ old, it seemed.

As her eyes roamed over great grandparents and great granduncles, she realized she didn't see aunt Petunia's face connected to her mother's with the thin line that meant siblings. This confused her greatly. 'I know they didn't look anything alike (Aunt Petunia had mentioned this once in passing), but to not actually be siblings? That's hard to believe… Or maybe it just doesn't show muggles.' Evie reasoned in her mind.

She decided to leave that trail of thought behind and look down past the properties they owned. The parchment showed all the bank accounts in their name, and at the end was a summary of all they had. Evie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Snaggletooth smirked, "I see you've seen the final markup. You and your sister are most likely the richest witches in all of Europe, if not the world."

"With where we've been for the majority of our lives, this is awfully ironic." Evie joked.

Snaggletooth's eyes narrowed, "And where have you been for the majority of your lives?"

Evie coughed nervously, eyes locked anywhere but Snaggletooth.

"Hmm?" Snaggletooth pressed.

"The cupboard under the stairs, mostly," Evie said.

"A cupboard? Was this a room-sized cupboard?" He seemed to be a bit angry at the idea of them sleeping in a cupboard.

"Not exactly… Harry and I are free to take over these properties at any time, yes?"

Snaggletooth was not impressed, but he nodded anyhow.

"Good. There's no need for you to worry anymore, because we won't be going back to the cupboard under the stairs. We've got a lot to choose from." And what Evie said seemed to appease Snaggletooth, for which she was glad. Evie was never very good at speaking about the past.

"Would you like to access your vault, Miss Potter?" Snaggletooth asked.

"Is there any way to get money from my vault without going down to it? If not, it would be exhausting doing so every time." Evie wondered.

"Actually, there is." Snaggletooth dug a golden card that looked like a muggle credit card out of his pocket, "This card will be connected to your accounts, and you can pay for anything in the magical or muggle world with it. I can set one up for you and your sister, if you'd like?"

Evie nodded, "We'll make sure to stop by from time to time, anyhow."

Snaggletooth smiled, and Evie couldn't help but wonder if his pointy teeth would scare anyone else.

Not long after, Evie was heading out of Gringotts with the list she had gotten and two golden cards, one saying H. Potter and the other saying E. Potter. Evie continued looking around Diagon alley, finding that the alleys soon started having the exact same things in them. She found more book stores, more junk stores, and more gypsies and just as she was going to stop going down the alleys, she found one with a very interesting shop.

Its sign announced that it was an inventor's workshop, and she could hear the clinking of machinery and as she approached there was a small explosion. She walked in, looking around for it. A man sat at a table in a corner, barely visible past the piles of 'inventions' all around.

"Hello, sir," Evie said.

The man whipped around, startled at the visitor. He was covered in oil and grime, but she could see that he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As he spoke his voice came with a distinct German accent, "Ah, hello miss! Welcome to my workshop, I am Leon Brandt, who might you be?"

She giggled lightly, "My name is Evelyn Iris Potter, but please call me Evie."

Leon's eyes widened and he showed her a bright white smile before rushing over to shake her hand, "It's a great pleasure to meet one of the saviors of the wizarding world, Evie. I would have never thought you or your sister would come here, of all places!"

Evie smiled at his antics, "I'm just exploring around a bit. Your shop looked so interesting I had to come inside."

"Well, have I got the treat for you, miss!" He held out a triangular pyramid half the size of her head, and she took it in her hands, "This is a multi-use portkey. It can take you anywhere you want to go, all you need to do is tell it where."

He pressed his finger to the top of the pyramid, and it opened. The inside was coated in runes dug in precisely, and there was a small silver flame burning in it. Leon picked up a piece of paper and wrote a place down along with a time on it before tossing it in the flames.

"See, simple as that! You write down a place and a time and throw it in the fire! If you ever mess up or cancel plans, all you have to do is tap this rune," he showed her a rune placed inside a circle, which he tapped, "And the paper will be spit back out!" And so it was.

Evie was very impressed by this invention, "This is amazing! It's hard to believe this is possible, Mr. Brandt!"

He smiled, "Then it's all yours, Evie. Call it a welcome home present. After all, the wizarding world is your home."

She smiled, "Thank you so much. I will cherish it forever. Now, I should leave you to your work, Mr. Brandt. I'll have to stop by some time with my sister. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Evie waved behind her as she left, and looked back to see Leon shuffling back to his workspace.

Evie found that Diagon Alley, while it had many smaller alleys, was also connected to another large one: Knockturn Alley. Evie sat at an ice-cream shop near the entrance and listened to the people whisper as they passed by. Most seemed quite weary of the place, and she even saw the Weasley twins being pulled away from it.

"You are _not_ to go down Knockturn Alley!" She shouted, "It's dangerous and full of dark wizards!"

'What are dark wizards?' Evie wondered, 'and sure, it might look mighty shady, but that doesn't mean it's bad. But then, there must be a reason for her not wanting them going down there…'

Another couple passed by. The man whispered to the woman, "I've heard there are vampires down Knockturn Alley."

"All sorts of dangerous creatures, really," The woman replied.

'So _that's_ why it's dangerous.' Evie realized, 'I better not go down there quite yet. I have to learn to defend myself first.'

Upon deciding this, Evie turned away from Knockturn, instead choosing to go down one of the side alleys that connected to Diagon Alley. In particular, she went down one flooded with bookstores, and she went from store to store buying one of every book on defense that she could find. In the end she had found books on karate and judo, along with how to use many different weapons, and many more on defensive spells. She wasn't taking any chances with the protection of both her and her sister.

The next place she went- after getting a polite shopkeeper to shrink the books down to pocket size- was one of the first alleyway she had seen. It held muggle clothing. She spent a bit of time picking out outfits with the help of the shopkeeper, and everything she found that looked good on her she bought two of. The shopkeeper explained that the clothes here were treated like wizarding clothes, enchanted to expand slightly as they grew and to be multi-resistant. He then shrunk the clothes like the last one had shrunk the books and sent her on her way.

She avoided the alleyway nearby that had the animals; she would go there with Harry later, let her pick out her own pet. A man at a stall nearby was mentioning the time to a woman, and Evie frowned, as it had been three hours since they had arrived. How long did it take to get school supplies? Deciding that they must be finishing up by now, Evie tried to remember what Snape had said as they arrived.

"We'll be going to Gringotts, a goblin run magical bank, first, and to Ollivanders to get your wands last. Wouldn't want you two causing trouble by trying out your wands while we wander Diagon." She thought he had said.

They would be at Ollivanders, then. Scrunching up her face, Evie pulled up her self-made mental map of Diagon Alley, trying to remember where the wand shop had been. Was it the shop at the very end, or the one in the bigger alley right after Gringotts? Well, she thought, might as well check the closer one first.

She smiled as she turned the corner into the alley Gringotts and saw a dusty old shop labeled Ollivander's. Walking in, she heard the twinkling of the old, rusty bell above the splintering doorframe. The store itself was seemingly empty, and dust floated in the air, visible because of the light filtering in through the windows. Behind the counter there were shelves loaded with boxes. Each box had magic coming from it, and each tendril of magic took it's time observing her, reaching out and tickling her and shocking her like static electricity. The feeling was invigorating and unusual, and every time she was touched she heard a snippet of music.

_This,_ she realized, was the truly amazing part of magic.

Ollivander turned out to be a wispy old man with unseeing eyes that stared into your very soul. He smiled at her as he turned the corner at the end of one row of wands, quickly making his way to the front of the store. "Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you! But where is your sister?"

Evie blinked, "I must be a bit early if she hasn't stopped by yet. I think I'll wait until she gets here to get my wand, if that's alright?"

Ollivander nodded, "Yes, yes, of course."

They stood in silence for a while, Evie's eye filtering over the wands as they reached out to her, seeing if she was the one they were made for. Ollivander seemed to notice this, as he smiled, "Would you like to see how the wands are made, Miss Potter?"

Evie's head snapped back to him, "Am I allowed?" He nodded and led her back to his workshop, "Can you hear the wands singing, too?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, I can. They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" She nodded.

Ollivander showed her over the next half hour what steps went into wand making. First came planning, and then he found the right parts to put together, and then he spent hours carving the wand precisely to the plans he had made. He explained the dangers in wand making, like how the materials might not go together so well, and instead would cause magical backlash that often killed the wand maker. He explained that he only used the three most common wand cores for most of his wand, as they were least likely to cause that backlash, and that cores and woods that weren't meant to be together but ended up working made particularly strong wands. He even mentioned the connection between cores from the same creature.

This all fascinated Evie, and she was disappointed when Ollivander had to go fit another wand. Before he did, however, he said "Go ahead and try to find yours and your sister's wands while I'm busy."

She nodded and went to explore the rows of wands. She listened to the singing of the wands. One song sounded familiar to her, so she followed it to a dusty box on a top shelf. A minute later, after she had found the tall ladder of that row and pushed it over, she climbed to the top shelf and grabbed the box. Her eyes drifted to the box next to it, and she grabbed it too, feeling its magic pull at hers.

She took her time examining the wands, first the one that felt familiar, and then the one that had pulled at her. The familiar one must be her sister's, she reasoned, as Harry's magic would be the only magic other than her own she was used to. Her wand was the other one, as she felt her magic rush to it as soon as she had picked it up. She needed a way to carry her wand.

Near the front of the store, there was a rack of what Ollivander had mentioned to be wand holsters. The directions were written on a piece of paper connected to the holster.

-Loosen straps on top by saying _codices laxis_ and tapping with your wand-

-Put holster on wand arm like you would a glove-

-Tighten straps by saying _codices arta _and tapping with your wand-

Those instructions were easy enough. Evie did as instructed, picking out a left-handed holster and slipping it on her left arm. It was like a glove without fingers that went up to her elbow, the top of which had three straps that buckled together (she assumed they didn't work properly since she needed magic to loosen them) and the bottom fitted with a quick-release slot for her wand, which would release her wand only if she sent magic into it (she only knew this because it explained it on the back of the instructions that she had ripped off the holster.)

As she made her way to the front of the shop to show Ollivander what she had found and pay for her wand and holster, she heard her sister's voice.

"I haven't got a clue. She slipped off as soon as we got here. She'll find us, though, no worries. Evie has a sixth sense for when she needs to reappear."

'I doubt that. It's more of a right place right time sort of occurrence.' Evie thought as she walked out of the back of the shop. Evie grinned as she turned to Ollivander, "Thanks for letting me explore your shop," She said, "It truly is a fantastic place."

Professor Snape, who she had noticed didn't really like her, glared openly, "Where have you been? Now we have to go to all the stores again!"

Before she could make a snappy remark back at him, Harry giggled, "Not at all!" Harry spoke, "I picked up two of everything. We are the same size, after all." And then she turned to Evie, "What did you find on your adventures, Evie?"

Evie had to think this over, comparing what Harry would be interested in hearing to what she wanted the two who weren't her sister in the room to know, but in the meantime she smiled, "A few things that are much more interesting for me than they would be for you." Evie said, hoping to appease her sister with this answer, but knowing it wouldn't work.

"Anything I need to know?" And once again Evie was right on the mark, knowing her sister better than anyone else.

She had decided already on what to say, "I picked us up some new clothes, found us a new place to stay, and found out a lot about wands. They're very intriguing."

Evie could tell from the look in Harry's eyes that she knew that wasn't all, and inwardly cursed her sister for seeing through her half-truths. Thankfully, Harry dropped it momentarily, saying instead, "You had a fruitful day, didn't you?"

Time to put some wisdom in Harry's head, Evie thought, "Every day is a fruitful day if you know what to do with it."

Professor Snape sneered at this before saying, "Are you two quite done, yet?"

"Quite," They said together, proving Evie's earlier thought about twin speech to be true.

Ollivander smiled at Evie, drawing her attention to him. "Miss Potter, did you find your wand back there?" She smiled and nodded, "And your sisters?" She nodded once more, "Well by all means, let's see how you did!"

Evie handed Harry her wand in its box, letting Ollivander explain to them what it was made of. Her sister's face showed her wonder as she waved the wand and it sent shimmering lights all around her.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" Ollivander was made for wand making, if his excitement was anything to go by, "It's been so long since I've seen a connection like that!"

Harry's blush was overly amusing to Evie. "What about you, sis?" Harry asked.

Evie slipped her wand out of the holster with a jolt of magic, letting it fall to her hand, with which she waved it in the air. Another light show later, and she was slipping it back into its holster.

Ollivander complimented her find, explaining what it was made of before catching her attention with the words, "After all, the phoenix who gave those feathers gave one other, and it was put in the wand of your mortal enemy."

Evie couldn't believe their misfortune. Or was it fortune? Ollivander hadn't gone into any detail about brother/sister wands, simply saying they had a special connection, and that was why most creatures only gave one part (He had also mentioned that the rule didn't apply for chimera scales, as most wands only had partial.) "You're serious?" She asked.

Ollivander nodded.

"What did we do to get on Fate's bad side?" She groaned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape holding back from replying, but didn't comment on it.

She was then offered the summer job at Ollivander's which she accepted wholeheartedly; almost embarrassed by the compliment he gave her. As they left at Snape's pressing, the girls said "See you next summer, Mr. Ollivander!" together.

Soon they were following Snape back to the Leaky Cauldron, walking far enough behind him for him to not hear their hushed conversation.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else while Professor Snape and I were gathering our school supplies? It's strange for you to only do three things over that length of time…"

Evie smirked, "Just because I only _mentioned_ three things, doesn't mean I only _did_ three things. Alas, don't fret yourself over it, dear sister; I did nothing your pure heart wouldn't be able to handle. I just fear you wouldn't find my little adventures very interesting."

Harry obviously doubted this, even though it was true, "I never said I thought you did something _bad._ It worries me more that you had to mention you didn't."

"I never said I _didn't_ do anything bad," Evie explained, even though nothing she had done today was particularly bad, "simply that you would be able to handle it. Therefore, it must have been a bit of an off day for me." This was true, because she had a reputation with playing on the not-so-legal side of doing things.

Harry did not appreciate this, it seemed, since she deadpanned and said, "Remind me again why I trust you out there on your own."

Evie smirked, reciting the same reason she used every time:

"Rule number one of the Evelyn Iris Potter Code of Conduct: Don't get caught."

* * *

**A/N: **4,627 words, a majority of a day, and an aching back later, I am proud to say I am content with the length of this chapter! I'm going to attempt to make all the chapters from now on 3,000 plus words, and if that isn't alright with you, find a new story to read, okay?

Besides that, I'd like to personally thank worldtravellingfly for helping me decide what to do with this chapter, and for following this story. Along with W, I would like to thank redcake11 for following and toile grant for adding this to their favorites! And, of course, a huge thanks to everyone who read, as well. I appreciate all of you.

Please don't hate me for any mistakes. In fact, I'll probably mention in the next author's note if you help me find them, since I know they're there.

Finally, send me some feedback, guys! I want to know how I'm doing with this, what you liked and disliked! I'll accept anything, really.

See you all next time!

Saya


	3. Finally Starting Living

Chapter 3: Finally Starting Living

**This chapter is dedicated to Zuzian, for being super awesome!**

Disclaimer- I have nothing funny to write here. No, I don't have the right to claim the Harry Potter series as my own, so there.

Sorry this is so late. I couldn't get this chapter to stop being boring.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but turn to Evie as they entered the Leaky Cauldron only minutes after their whispered conversation. "Hey, Evie, didn't you mention earlier about finding us a new place to stay? Who are we staying with?"

"Did I say that? I meant I found us a place to finally start our lives," Evie replied with a smirk. "We'll be all on our own."

Harry, shocked, turned to Evie, "What? You found us a place of our own? Are we even allowed to own a house? Or live without an adult?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Don't you have _any_ faith in me, sister? I've taken care of it, and that's all your pretty little head needs to know. Would I _really_ drag you into something _illegal_?"

Harry sent her a skeptical look. Evie huffed and glared back. They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Snape sneered at them as he turned around.

"Do you two need any help getting home?" He asked.

The twins quieted down and shared a quick look, before shaking their heads in sync. He watched them in suspicion for a moment before relenting and holding out a pair of tickets. "These are your tickets to the Hogwarts Express. To get onto platform nine and three quarters, walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten." And he left just like that, leaving behind the packages he had been carrying for them, all shrunk down to pocket size.

Evie placed the packages in her pocket along with the rest of her wares. Smirk dancing across her face, she pulled Harry back in to Diagon Alley, and then pushed her into the side alley with the animals. Harry's eyes widened; Evie let out a laugh. "Why are you so surprised, sis? We, as witches, _do_ need familiars. We'll also be getting an owl, just in case we need to send letters. Not that we have anyone to send letters to."

Harry nodded lightly, not really listening. Instead, her eyes scanned over rows of stores, each selling a different animal than the last. There was one with owls, another with cats, yet another for reptiles and amphibians, and she wanted to go in all of them. Evie, knowing her sister's love for animals, also knew that she would want to enter all of them, and led her to the end of the alley, into the very last store. On their way in, they passed a man with a snake in a cage, shouting behind him, "I'll take this little guy over to where he belongs. Really, who put a snake in a store full of mice?"

Said store was, indeed, full of mice, and it smelled exactly like one would imagine a store full of mice would. Evie rushed Harry through this store, and Harry didn't mind too much. Five minutes later they were entering the next store, which was filled with fish tanks.

"Who would want a fish as a familiar?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps they're for mermaids." Evie said with a giggle. "I think they're just regular fish, sis."

"They _are_ pretty cool to look at," Harry admitted.

The girls proceeded to go from store to store until they made it back to the first store in the side alley, which held the owls. The store was filled with cages and feathers, but what really interested them was the same man as before, who now held two cages.

"What do you mean these are cats? They were owls a minute ago!" He exclaimed.

"These two must be shape shifters, then. I wonder who picked them up. Oh, well, best be rid of them, sir, you know how shifters are." The lady behind the counter said.

Harry's eyes narrowed and she walked over to them "Why do you have to get rid of them? Wouldn't somebody buy them?"

The lady scoffed, "Hon, shifters don't form familiar bonds. No witch or wizard would want such a dangerous creature hanging around their home. Any minute they could transform into a nundu and kill you with disease, or a dragon and burn down your home. They are some of the most potentially dangerous creatures out there, that's for sure."

Evie sighed, crouching to look at the two little shifters in their cages. They were cats at the moment, "Poor little ones… If only somebody would take you in. You obviously wouldn't be here still if you didn't want a home."

Harry heard this and her eyes flashed. In a moment of bravery, she turned to the shopkeeper and said, "We'll take them."

Evie turned her head only slightly towards her sister, smirking. Of course Harry would say that. She turned back to the two shifters, inspecting them closely. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to change her sister's mind even if she wanted to, she relented and took the two cages. "We'll need an owl as well. Harry, would you go pick one out?"

Harry jumped at the chance, quickly setting off around the store. Evie turned to the shopkeeper with a sigh, "Is there anything in particular we need to know about shifters?"

"Well," The shopkeeper began, "the only thing I can think about is that, while the ability is rare, some shifters can shift into humans, so be careful. Those two are still young, so you should be able to teach them to obey you. Other than that, you feed them anything and give them some space, and they might not kill you. Good luck, though. Those little buggers are tricky."

Evie nodded, "And what about the owl?"

She smiled, "Just give it space to fly around, a place to sleep, and keep some treats and water out for it."

Evie nodded and gave her a quick 'thank you', walking away to find said care items.

Both girls got back to the counter at the same time, Harry carrying a snowy owl in a cage and Evie carrying various items. Before Harry could pull out her bag of coins to pay, Evie stopped her hand and held out her gold card. The woman smiled and cast a quick spell to transfer money from their account to another, before handing Evie her card and shrinking everything but their three animals. "Now, I didn't charge you for those two. We _were_ going to get rid of them anyway."

"Thank you," The twins chorused, walking out with the three animals in their hands.

They walked away leisurely, smiling at the two shifters, who seemed happy that the twins had just taken them in. Before long, they had reached the small alley between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry realized something. "How are we going to get to our new house?"

Evie hummed and pulled out the multi-use portkey, placing it in the palm of her hand and pressing a finger to the tip of the pyramid, watching it unfold. She handed it to Harry so she could inspect it, "This is a multi-use portkey. A portkey is an item that can take you anywhere you'd like to go; all you need to do is tell it where that place is."

Harry's eyes roamed over it, taking in all the runes on the inside. "What are those? And where did you even get this? You didn't go into Knockturn Alley, did you? Snape mentioned that we're too young and unprotected to make it in Knockturn Alley. Did you really have to prove him wrong so soon, sis?"

Evie sighed impatiently, "I know better than to go unprotected into dangerous places like Knockturn alley, Harry. Have a bit more trust in me, okay? I got the multi-use portkey in an inventor's workshop in a side alley off Diagon. In fact, I'll show you it one day. Mr. Brandt, the inventor, gave it to me as a 'welcome home present' as he put it. Nothing dangerous or illegal transpired this time."

Harry looked a bit put off, "Why do you always have to say that? It makes it sound like you do illegal and dangerous things often."

Evie hummed noncommittally. She had done many things her sister wouldn't have approved of, and had proceeded to not tell her about it. Once she had been a pickpocket, and another time she had played pranks only to get other people in trouble. She had broken in to another's house and had lit fires on private property; all for no reason other than she could. Evie wouldn't lie to her sister and say she _didn't_ do illegal things often.

Harry glared, before letting out a sigh. "So where is this new house of ours?"

Evie brightened up immediately, "We have quite the list to choose from. I was thinking Potter Manor, as it is the ancestral home of our family. It says here that Potter Manor is located on an island owned by the Potters off the coast of Italy." Harry looked as if she needed a bit more push before she was ready to move away from the UK. "We'll have our own personal beach, Harry, just think of it!"

Harry finally relented with a smile, "Alright, fine. But we don't leave until morning. The place has been abandoned for a while, and I don't want to do any work before going to bed."

Evie smiled, "I think I can deal with that," she said, leading her sister into the Leaky Cauldron. A large crowd gathered almost as soon as they were spotted, but Evie pushed through them right up to the counter, "Hello, sir, could we get a room for the night?" Did she just imagine Snape introducing him as 'Tom'?

"Yes, of course, Miss Potter, follow me!" 'Tom' seemed very happy to show them the way to a room on the top floor, smiling as he wished them a good night and closed the door for them.

There were two beds in the room, along with a nightstand between them. It was a very simple room, but it had enough space to fit all of their things, which Evie took the time to enlarge again with a simple tap of her wand; the way the ones who had shrunk it told her to un-shrink it. They changed into their new pajamas, a black and a white shorts and shirt combo with the shirts switched. Evie and Harry cuddled together on one of the beds as they always had in the cupboard under the stairs, with Harry using Evie as a pillow and Evie using one of the pillows, both curled up tight and under light blankets.

They woke the next morning, stretched out, and smiled at one another. "Good morning sister dearest," They spoke together, giggling. It was a routine they did every morning without fail. By six o'clock, they were ready for the day, packing their things together and hauling them downstairs. 'Tom' was awake and smiling again, waiting with two plates of breakfast.

"Good morning, young ladies! Here's your breakfast!" He greeted.

They smiled and thanked him, sitting at the bar to eat. Once they finished, 'Tom' bustled back over and took away their plates. He brought back a receipt for their room and breakfast, they paid, and they waved goodbye as they walked into the connecting alley to take their portkey to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor was a stunningly beautiful sight. It was a giant castle with the shining sun entering the sky behind it. The grounds surrounding the manor were well taken care of, covered in local flowers almost all the way down to the beach, with the exception of the stone pathway up to the house, which led all the way back to the mainland over a magnificent bridge. The girls moved slowly towards the manor, trying to take in the sight of everything around them.

Inside, the first thing they saw was a pristine entrance hall, complete with dual curling staircases that led up to impressive double doors and a large crystal chandelier. Paintings placed over padded benches depicting other manors, vacation houses, and even people were spread out on the walls, and the twins were startled at the fact that they moved. There six doors leading out of the entrance hall and further into the building. Two were fancy double doors like the ones, open and placed on the left and right of the bottom floor, opening to show a formal dining room and a ball room. One fancy double door set on the first floor directly under the one that the stairs led to. There were two more normal doors on either end of the landing the stairs connected to. They were most surprised by the cleanliness of it all, having expected a long day of cleaning up dust and grime that would have collected over years of not being used.

Harry put on her brave face, "Is anybody here?" She shouted.

Three pops sounded, and three small figures appeared. They had large heads, small bodies, tiny uniforms, and pointy ears, all looking decently old. In unison, they bowed, and the largest of the three stepped up. He looked up at them with happiness dancing in his tennis ball sized blue eyes, "Welcome home, missus. We have long awaited your arrival."

Harry smiled and curtsied in return, pulling Evie with her, "We're very sorry to have kept you waiting."

The three creatures straightened up with little laughs and the largest spoke again, "You two have much to learn about the ways of a pureblood, but it is nice to see such polite young ladies have been born of the Potter family."

The twins stood back up to their full height, smiling at the compliment. Evie then asked, "So you know us- I'm Evie and that's Harry- but who are you three?"

The biggest spoke again, "We are the Potter family house elves. I am Head Elf Hocus, and these are my sisters Pocus and Alakazam."

They took the first week to get accustomed to their house and the surrounding island. Living right next to Italy was different, as it was much warmer than they were used to, but they enjoyed it. In fact, their stay at Potter Mansion felt more like a vacation than anything else, with the constant sun and the fact they only had about a month to stay there.

During their time, they played games, learned magic from the moving portraits of family members they had never met, and explored the hidden passageways and caverns all around the Manor and the surrounding grounds.

"It is definitely going to take some time to get used to all this," Harry said one day, "It feels like a dream, and every time I close my eyes I feel like I'll open them again only to see the cupboard under the stairs again."

Evie smiled, lightly grasping the arm Harry had linked with her left. "I know what you mean. Everything is different here, that's for sure." Suddenly she looked over the expanse of water between their island and Italy. "Say, why don't we go explore the village over there?"

"We don't know Italian, that's why." Harry smiled.

"Then let's go learn Italian so we can meet our new neighbors!" Evie said, tugging Harry back inside the manor. "Pocus!" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss Evelyn?" Pocus answered, popping into existence in front of them.

"Do you know any way we can quickly learn Italian?" Evie asked.

"Well, there is a spell for learning languages, but it's advanced." Pocus answered.

Evie waved it off, "No problem at all, Pocus. We'll just keep trying until we get it, right Harry?"

Harry pulled herself away from Evie, "Are we even allowed to do magic out of school, Evie? How are you so sure we'll get it?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Oh, quit being a spoil sport, Harry! We haven't been _told_ the rule, so it doesn't apply to us, first off. Secondly, I know because we won't give up."

Harry wasn't so sure about possibly breaking the rules unnecessarily, but decided to go along with it. After all, if they did get in trouble, Evie could weasel them out of it in no time. Evie just had the charms and grace when it came to lying and cheating, where Harry couldn't lie to save her life. "I'm not a spoil sport; I just don't want to cause trouble."

Evie gave her a blank look, "Sis, we're kids. We're _supposed_ to cause trouble."

Harry shook her head, "We aren't _normal_ kids, Evie. You know that very well."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Just because we aren't normal doesn't mean we can't _act_ like it, sis. Lighten up a bit, Miss. Rules!"

Harry glared at her sister, and the moment Pocus came back with the book detailing the instructions, she grabbed it. The twins chased each other around the Manor for a while, and the house elves watched with smiles. Finally, Evie pounced, tackling Harry to the ground. Harry struggled until Evie started tickling her, and when she finally let go of the book Evie grabbed it and jumped up with a victorious grin.

"You can't keep me from getting what I want, Harry. You should know that by now." Evie held the book up in front of Harry's face.

Harry pouted, "That's exactly the kind of thing that gets you in trouble so often."

Evie feigned a gasp, holding her had to her chest. "Why, sister dearest, would you ever insinuate that _I,_ of all people, would get in trouble often. You know rule number one. I _don't_ get in trouble because I _don't_ get caught."

Harry would have said something, had she not seen the truth in the statement. Evie _didn't_ get in trouble. It just wasn't something that was in her genetic coding. 'Of course,' Harry thought, 'it's in my genetic coding to catch her in the act every time. Not that I could ever get her in trouble.'

The girls settled together on a couch, Evie leaning on the arm rest and Harry curled into Evie's side. For hours, they stayed there, reading the book as one. No words were said. At last, Evie gently closed the book.

"Well, we can certainly try." Harry conceded.

Evie smiled, whipping her wand out of her sleeve. Harry opened the book to the page where it illustrated the wand movements. "Alright, so the wand movements are…" a quick flick to the right, a swoop downwards, and a zigzag back to the starting position.

Harry nodded at Evie's demonstration. "And then you say '_Et Loqui Scito'_, and the language, okay?"

Evie nodded and repeated the movement while saying "_Et Loqui Scito_ Italian."

"Did it work?" Harry asked. "Say something in Italian."

"I'm not sure it works that way, sis." Evie said. She then noticed Harry staring oddly at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think it worked. I can't understand a word you're saying." Harry said, smiling. "It says to switch between languages all you have to do is think the language you want to speak."

Evie grinned, thinking of English before speaking, "That has to be the best spell ever."

From the door, Hocus, Pocus, and Alakazam stared with wide eyes at Evie. They realized how hard that spell was, and she had gotten it in one try. Hocus smiled as he stepped forward, "Great job! You shouldn't even be able to do that spell, at your age and with your amount of magical learning. I fell that you two will be terrific witches if you really put yourself into it."

The twins smiled, "Thank you, Hocus." They shared a look before continuing, "We're going over to explore the nearby village, okay?" Harry waved behind her as the twins linked arms and left the house. Evie simply grinned as a goodbye.

* * *

Well, that chapter was anticlimactic. The problem was, it had to be here, but I didn't want to rush too far ahead, so I gave you this sort of boring chapter.

Sorry to those I promised a chapter to last week. You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter trying to make it interesting.

Translations (Via Google Translate)- _Et Loqui Scito_ - Understand and Speak (Latin)

Now to say thank you!

A special thank you to diamondlilyflower, Im ITy, blackdisk, Red-Hot Habanero, Binamac, and Adaya Black for following, harryfan160889 and falcon 65 for favoriting, Damix96 for following and favoriting, Mindless13 for reviewing, and Zuzian for following, favoriting, and following me! Also, I'll take the time to thank konan248 for following and favoriting another of my fanfics, 'Wisdom Comes in All Shapes and Sizes' (Also Harry Potter in nature, but currently under a major revamp.)

I was not expecting all of that.

Please don't hate me for this boring but necessary chapter! I didn't know where else to put all the little facts in this chapter.

Until next time,

Saya,


	4. Meeting New People

Chapter 4: Meeting New People

This is extremely late and I am a terrible person for putting it off so long, I know. This is going to get updated when I have time, because schedules aren't really my thing.

I live in Ohio, and have always lived in Ohio. I am not from England; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry's eyes were saucers taking in the magical town. People used magic like it was nothing, children flew above them on broomsticks, and there were small magical shops along with huge manors owned by wealthy magicals. Evie ignored all this, focusing her attention on Harry's face, feeling Harry's joy like it was her own.

Harry turned to Evie when they reached one of the manors, "Why do they have such large houses?"

Evie easily understood the Italian her sister spoke in, and smirked "Why do _we_ have such a large house?"

Her sister's eyes widened even more in understanding before they closed and she sent Evie a sheepish look, "Oh. I get it, sis. The family who owns this house must be an old rich family like ours was."

Having become well-versed in the history of their family after reading a multitude of the books on the subject from their personal library, Evie replied, "Of course. While it could be just a rich family, I doubt one would have such a rustic building."

"It _is_ an ancient family house, so it is bound to be a bit rustic," A male voice intoned behind them. Both girls spun towards the voice to see a boy their age with a smirk playing on his face. He held out a hand, which Harry (always the braver and undeniably more trusting of the two) took, "My name is Theodore Nott. That's the Zabini household."

Linking arms with her sister as soon as she had released her hand from Theodore's, Harry smiled, "Hello. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my twin Evie."

Theodore's eyes widened and he held out a hand for Evie to shake, "It's very nice to meet the saviors of the wizarding world."

Evie was busy glancing around, and didn't bother with Theodore's outstretched hand or his words. "Is there some reason you're here?" She mumbled instead.

Theodore laughed, bringing his hand back to rest in his pocket, "Actually, I was just visiting Blaise Zabini. He's a friend of mine. What are _you_ doing here?"

Evie's gaze met his in a flash, "Harry and I were just exploring the town. It's very close to Potter Manor."

Theodore was slightly startled, "Last I checked nobody lived in the old Potter Manor."

"We only moved in a little while ago. Not a month even." Harry answered. "It's a charming old place, full of adventure."

He nodded in understanding before turning back to the gates, "I had better get going. Blaise is expecting me. I'll see you both at Hogwarts this year, I assume?"

They agreed with nods and Harry waved goodbye.

On September first, the girls made their way to King's Cross Station an hour early. They were taking the multi-use portkey to get there, and they had discovered that the longer distance they went the longer it would take. Arriving with much time to spare, they sat in a small café in the station for forty-five minutes before making their way out to find platform 9 ¾. Passing platform nine and seeing only ten in the distance, Harry and Evie were worried slightly.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

Evie frowned, "Maybe it's hidden, like the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

"Should we start tapping bricks, then?" Harry joked.

Evie shook her head, hiding a smile behind her hair, "That might be dangerous… Let me think…" And when she leaned against the barrier between nine and ten, she was startled to find herself falling through.

On the other side of the invisible barrier was platform 9 ¾, hidden just like Evie had said it would be. Smiling, she stepped back through the barrier and pulled her sister and their luggage through, "Found it!"

Harry giggled, "So this is how you investigate?"

"Hey," Evie said, "Sometimes you have to stop looking for something to find it."

Both girls laughed together for a moment. Once finished, they looked around the Platform.

There were a few other families here. They all looked like rich, famous people, with great looks and even greater posture. Harry almost pulled at her clothes in embarrassment, but Evie caught her hand and smiled a mischievous smile. "Now sister, we can't let them think they're better than us. Confidence, sister, is easily replicated." Harry looked confused, "Chin up, posture straight, face calm and collected. Easily done."

Harry rolled her eyes, but straightened up and wrapped her arm together with Evie's anyhow. She couldn't help but notice how at ease Evie was with this, leading Harry to the train with the grace of royalty. For the life of her, Harry couldn't find where Evie had changed so much. It seemed like just yesterday she was sneaking off at every opportunity and finding adventures.

Evie glanced at her sister as they reached the train, letting Harry climb aboard before passing up their things (made feather light by a simple spell) with ease. Together, the girls found an empty compartment and settled in for the ride, changing into their school robes almost immediately to save themselves the trouble later on. "Is something the matter, Harry?"

Harry looked from the window to her sister, who sat across from her. She shrugged. When Evie gave her a flat look, Harry continued, "It's just… You're so different from the adventurous girl you were at the beginning of this summer. What happened, Evie? What's different now than it was then?"

Evie blinked for a moment, before she smiled and launched herself at her sister, "Nothing's different, sis." She rolled her eyes after a short moment, "Well, a lot of things are different, actually. We've finally got a home, for one. Magic's _real_. We don't have to live in fear of what our relatives will think up next. But all the same, _I'm_ not different. More happy and free, but I'm still the same Evie you've always known."

Harry nodded, "But… but you out there. You were like a princess, calm and collected without a care for anyone. It was terrifying, because I can only ever remember you looking out for everyone else. You're a rule breaker and as cunning as the best of them, but you would never put the world below yourself like you did out there."

Evie sighed, "Sis… Sometimes you have to act like a bad guy to beat a bad guy. Rule Seven, remember?"

Harry frowned, "No, I don't. You always refused to tell me about rule seven. You said I was too 'pure-minded and rule-following' to know."

"You have morals I don't follow; that's for sure. I can't say you agree with all of mine, either. That's what makes us individuals, Harry, and that we know those boundaries between our morals is what makes us identical. As the saying goes, in light there is darkness; in darkness there is light."

Harry smiled, finally hugging her sister back, "Alright, sis, whatever you say."

Evie pulled back from Harry, sitting elegantly back in her seat after taking out a book from her trunk. Harry looked back out the window watching people enter and kids get on the train.

Harry's eyes wandered over a boy and his grandmother saying their goodbyes, a familiar blonde family she could have sworn she'd seen somewhere looking extremely awkward and strict, Theodore Nott and two people who must have been his parents exchanging hugs, and a large red haired family arriving only a few minutes before the train was set to take off. "Wow, she muttered, and I thought red hair was a recessive trait…"

Evie, hearing this, looked up and glanced out to where her sister was looking. Recognizing the Weasley family, she giggled a bit and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," She said to Harry, and the next thing Harry knew Evie was standing with the red haired family in between the two boys who looked to be twins. Something she said must have amused them, because they patted her on the back while roaring with laughter Harry could hear from the train.

The two Evie had talked to said a quick goodbye to their family and then followed Evie back onto the train and then into their compartment, where Harry had picked up her sister's book and proceeded to pretend she hadn't been spying on them from the window. As she entered, Evie sent Harry a knowing look, but didn't say anything about it.

One of the two redheads turned to Harry with his hand outstretched. Harry shook it with a smile. "Hi there, I'm Fred Weasley," The one not shaking her hand said.

"And I'm George Weasley," The one shaking her hand continued.

"They're the Weasley twins!" Evie finished with a smirk, "You know, boys, I had thought you might have come up with some new material since I last saw you."

Fred and George sat down on the side of either twin, each putting their arm around the one they were near, "You haven't seen anything yet, dearies!" They declared.

"Oh no," Harry interjected, "_You_ haven't seen anything yet. Evie can beat you singlehandedly at any contest, and when she drags me along the trouble is multiplied."

Evie sent Harry a shocked look, "Dear sister, since when did I _ever_ need _help_ causing trouble? And why in the world would I bring _you_ along, Miss Rules?"

Harry smirked a smirk Evie knew belonged more on her face than Harry's, "Dear sister, being 'Miss Rules' _I_ know all the loopholes."

All four people in the compartment laughed. The Weasley twins hugged the Potter twins, "We'll be fast friends for sure!" They exclaimed.

For the rest of the train ride, the girls pulled information about the school from the twins. They made a pact to stay friends no matter the house they were put in, and planned out possible pranks, Harry attempting to keep them all within the rules and Evie undermining all her plans. Fred and George told them about a group called the Marauders, who were a group of prankster that roamed the school in the time of their parents. When quizzed as to the source of their information, they admitted their father had mentioned it once or twice when reminiscing about his school years.

Other than that, they were visited three times during the duration of the ride: once by a girl asking if they had seen a toad, another time by a snooty boy Harry said she had met in the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and lastly by a woman pushing a trolley full of sweets.

It seemed to the girls that the snooty blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, didn't really like the Weasley twins, and they likewise didn't like him. Malfoy had just waltzed in and started bugging them about who they should associate themselves with. Evie had then promptly said he can shove it where the sun doesn't shine and pushed him and his two cronies out of their compartment. Harry, though she didn't like her sister swearing, chose not to berate her on the fact that the intruders _had_ been being extremely rude.

The girl who had visited seemed extremely bossy. Evie had used a summoning charm she learned from their library to find 'Trevor' the toad, who belonged to Neville Longbottom, the boy Harry had seen on the platform with his grandmother. Hermione Granger, the bossy girl, had reprimanded her for using magic outside of school, but Evie just rolled her eyes and said, "Granger, you're just a lonely girl who has probably never had any friends, and I know you're trying to make friends by helping people stay out of trouble, but you really must lighten up. Nobody likes a bossy know-it-all, and that's what you're acting like right now. Just be yourself, and you're bound to find someone exactly like you." Granger, hearing this, rushed out of the compartment without another word. Harry had reprimanded Evie for this, but Evie just brushed it off saying the girl needed a wakeup call.

They bought a few of every sweet the trolley lady had, and shared with the Weasley twins. For a while they just passed boxes of every flavor beans around seeing who had the best luck. The winner turned out to be Harry, who got almost all good flavored beans, and even the bad ones she got weren't bad. Evie had similar results, but she only got the worst of the bad beans. Harry laughed at Evie's misfortune, popping another bean into her mouth. Evie frowned, "How in the world can you be so much luckier than I am?" Harry shrugged.

Soon enough, they were passing into what George said was Hogsmead station, where they went their separate ways. Harry and Evie found a huge man calling for first years, so they linked arms once again and wandered over, following him and the other first years down to the bank of a ginormous black lake. Once there, they got on wooden boats ('four to a boat!' The giant man said) and traveled over the lake. Harry and Evie sat in one boat with the bossy girl- Granger- from earlier, and a boy with the toad they had helped find earlier in his hands.

"T-thanks for helping find Trevor," He mentioned after Granger whispered something to him.

Harry turned and smiled, Evie keeping her eyes forward, "It wasn't a problem at all! My name's Harry Potter and this is my sister Evie."

The shy boy nodded, "I know. I'm Neville Longbottom; it's very nice to meet you."

Evie, still not turning around, nodded absently, "The pleasure is all ours."

Soon enough, they turned a bend in the water and saw a beautiful historic castle. All the lights were on, and the stars shone bright in the background, only hidden by the castle itself and a foreboding forest not far behind it. Everyone gasped as it came into sight, stunned by its magnificent beauty.

"Is this really where we'll be spending our entire year?" Granger asked from behind the twins.

Evie turned and smiled at her, nodding. "You should see our house if you think this is cool. We have an entire island just off the coast of Italy."

Her eyes widened in the moonlight, "Really? You guys must be rich."

Harry giggled from where she sat, and Evie smirked, "We have enough to provide an extravagant lifestyle to ourselves and many generations in the future. Ours is a very old family, you see, full of hard working witches and wizards."

Granger frowned, "So your parents were both wizards, right? Would that make you purebloods?"

The twins giggled, "No, actually. Our mother was born to non-magical people just like you were. We're halfbloods."

That was the end of the conversation, however, as they were told to duck under some ivy and were led into an underground path into Hogwarts castle. Hagrid, the giant man, checked all the boats as they left; making sure nobody left anything behind.

"You there," He spoke to Neville, "Is this your toad?"

Neville blushed and scooped Trevor the toad out of Hagrid's hands, murmuring a quick thank you to the man. Hagrid let out a hearty laugh that seemed to shake the air around them and said it was no trouble at all. Harry couldn't help but enjoy the man's presence. Evie, it seemed, agreed with her.

They walked for only a few minutes down the path until they came across a stairwell leading to a door. Hagrid, in the lead, pounded three times on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, and before I go I must write my usual thank you paragraph.

So thank you to the following: diaanne for reviewing and following, discb for following, Merrymow for following me and this story, Tinapaple for following, Blackpetunia9444 for adding this to their favorites, Celestial-Mage231 for reviewing and following, Penguinsw for following, xbamsod for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing, Ximara for favorite-ing, Envy of Night for following, Aakerhjelm for following, torrak07 for favorite-ing, and roos1414 for reviewing and favorite-ing.

If I forgot you, I am SO sorry! It's hard to keep track of everybody. Alas, I do try and thank everyone personally as I get notification of what goes on.

Hope you enjoyed and aren't that mad about how late this is. It's also a bit below the word count I wanted, but I didn't want to shove too much in one chapter.

Quick Question (This is a Poll on my profile, so answer it there.)

**What house do you want the twins to be in?** (They can be in the same or different houses.)


End file.
